vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wigglytuff (Mystery Dungeon)
|-|Wigglytuff= |-|Igglybuff= Summary Wigglytuff is the lovable guildmaster of Wigglytuff's Guild, a guild of young explorers out to do jobs and find treasures, and a former member of Team Charm, a Master Rank rescue team. Despite his silly appearance and his naivete, he is revered by many for his ridiculous strength. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A | High 6-A Name: Guildmaster Wigglytuff Origin: Pokémon Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Final form Pokémon, Normal Type Pokémon Powers and Abilities: |-|Wigglytuff=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Stealth Mastery, Sound Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Non-Physical Interaction, Enhanced Senses, Status Effect Inducement (In the form of confusion and paralysis), Power Mimicry, Sleep Manipulation, and Pseudo-Flight (All Wigglytuffs can inflate themselves like a balloon to float), Resistance to Poisonous Clouds, Ectoplasm Manipulation and Soul Manipulation |-|Optional Equipment=Same as before, plus Transmutation, Healing, Fire Manipulation, Intangibility, Invisibility, Paralysis Inducement, limited Absorption, Teleportation, Afterimage Creation, Fear Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Attack Reflection, limited Durability Negation, Resurrection, Resistance to Sleep Manipulation and Status Effect Inducement Attack Potency: At least Mountain level+ (Would've caused a cliff to collapse if allowed to continue his tantrum, which contained a town and much more on it. Even as a baby, is stronger than a Camerupt, a Magnezone and two Magnemite, a Nidoking, and an Armaldo) | Multi-Continent level (Stomped a Kabutops and 2 Omastar at once. Comparable to Team Charm, who could fight off all 4 Regis) Speed: Relativistic+ (Comparable to other Fully-Evolved Pokémon, such as Golem) | At least Relativistic+, likely higher (Comparable to Team Charm, in which all of the members are Pokémon of this speed. Is also massively stronger than Pokémon of this speed. Stronger than people who beat the Lake Trio, the Golem Trio, and their master) Lifting Strength: Class 100 Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class+ (Can hurt people with this durability with his Doubleslap and Pound) | Multi-Continent Class Durability: At least Mountain level+ (Can take the force of his attacks and hits from people of this caliber) | Multi-Continent level (Was completely unfazed by Skuntank's and Koffing's Noxious Gas Combo) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range with most attacks. Tens of kilometers with Hyper Voice and other attacks Standard Equipment: Defend Globe (Does nothing for normal type like him, but is a keepsake on him at all times) Intelligence: Surprisingly very high. Can easily solve complex supernatural puzzles in dungeons. and can solve secret maps, even with little training. Runs a complex guild of experienced explorers Weaknesses: Fighting type moves. Is very naive and gullible Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Sing:' Wigglytuff sings a song to put the enemy to sleep. The enemy won't even wake up under constant punishment until ready. *'Disable:' Wigglytuff disables the opponent, preventing them from moving (Note that this attack works differently in this game, which is why its labeled as Status Effect Inducement rather than Power Nullification). *'DoubleSlap:' Wigglytuff grabs the opponent and hits them many times. *'Charm:' Wigglytuff lowers the attack of the opponent harshly. *'Pound:' Wigglytuff hits the opponent hard. *'Sweet Kiss:' Wigglytuff blows a kiss at the opponent, resulting in confusion, regardless of the gender of the opponent. *'Copycat:' Wigglytuff takes the last move used by the opponent and uses it for himself. *'Hyper Voice:' Wigglytuff's strongest attack. Wigglytuff makes noise, which causes earthquakes and explosions, and potentially culminates in a blast. Is normally triggered through crying. Key: Igglybuff | Wigglytuff NOTE: When this character was introduced, Wigglytuffs were only Normal types. Given that Fairy Types didn't exist when this game came out, it shall not be treated as one. Others Notable Victories: Garou (One-Punch Man) Garou's Profile (Garou was awakened and speed was not equalized) Saitama (One-Punch Man) Saitama's Profile (Both were High 6-A and speed was equalized) Solus (Owlboy) Solus' Profile (Solus with the Hex Relics was used against Wigglytuff, and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Pokemon Category:Good Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:OVA Characters Category:Leaders Category:Game Bosses Category:Monsters Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Seduction Users Category:Sound Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Inflation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Healers Category:Fire Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Fear Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 7